1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of enabling a wireless information device to access location data. The term ‘wireless information device’ used in this patent specification should be expansively construed to cover any kind of device with one or two way wireless communication capabilities and includes without limitation radio telephones, smart phones, communicators, personal computers, computers and wireless enabled application specific devices such as cameras, video recorders, asset tracking systems etc. It includes devices able to communicate in any manner over any kind of network, such as GSM or UMTS, CDMA and WCDMA mobile radio, Bluetooth, IrDA etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As mobile Internet devices and third generation mobile networks become more pervasive, location based services are thought to be a major growth area. Providing information, context and services based on location awareness enables the potential for new capabilities and simplified interfaces for the user, as well as new revenue streams for operators and service providers.
The technology required for provision of automated location information to mobile devices has been in continual development for several decades. Whilst the majority has its roots in military, naval and aviation applications, modern consumer technology is also rising to meet the challenges, specifically in the metropolitan environment. Typical examples of location technology that are being adopted for use in wireless information devices include GPS and basestation triangulation technology that can very accurately measure the time of signal arrival. A device able to determine its absolute location has, conventionally, had to include its own location finding components (e.g. a GPS receiver and related software). These location finding systems are usually regarded as establishing an “absolute location”; this means the physical location in an absolute reference frame, such as WGS-84, as opposed to logical location (e.g. close to a specific location beacon).
Reference may be made to U.S. 2001/048746, which shows a mobile telephone with GPS capabilities that is able to share GPS location data with other devices over a short range wireless link; this obviates the need for those other devices to have their own GPS capability.